


【DMC】白色雨伞【OC/但丁】

by 95_BUG



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 15:02:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18523942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/95_BUG/pseuds/95_BUG
Summary: 下雨了





	【DMC】白色雨伞【OC/但丁】

**Author's Note:**

> 在因不打警告被揍边缘疯狂试探  
> 是二代但丁
> 
> 我想过我见到但丁会怎样：一声惨叫，手脚冰凉，原地暴毙

雨来得突然，我撑起随身携带的白色雨伞，询问身边一同等待巴士的男人：“先生，不介意的话请与我撑一把伞吧。”  
男人微笑一下拒绝了我的好意，我坚持道：“它很大，足够容纳两个人了。”  
他是个心软的人，犹豫片刻后来到了我的伞下，替我握住伞把，将更多的庇护留给我，自己的半边肩膀还在外面淋雨。我没说什么，过多的好意会适得其反。  
我们手臂贴手臂，雨水淌进他大开的衣领里，我敢说这件皮衣一定让他很不好受。为什么不脱掉呢？我会向他提出邀请，来我家歇歇脚吧，搭上车后只要两站地。他一定会同意，为什么不？他需要一条毛巾擦一擦淋湿的头发，我看着那些翘起的白发屈服于雨水，贴在他苍白的皮肤上，让他看上去更冰冷了。没关系，会暖和起来的。  
“脱掉外套吧。”我要这么向他建议。让我猜的话，在那件修身的皮衣下再没有别的衣物了，真可惜它被雨淋了，如果可以我还是希望他穿着它，看上去“生人勿进”，可是亲爱的先生，你又为何任由拉链落到那么低，让人知道那层皮革是紧贴着你的皮肤呢？  
希望我的话不会冒犯到他，我没有指责的意思，女孩们穿着深V的T恤露出大半个胸脯是多么赏心悦目，一个男人领口低了些又有什么可惊异的？来吧，脱掉外套，我来帮你解开胸前的束带。  
皮衣下的身体肌肉紧实但也同样苍白，或许他比看上去的要虚弱。再来一条毛巾，擦干身体，感冒了可就糟糕了。你应该吹吹头发，我肯定会这么说，然后找来吹风机，我会吗？他站在窗前希望雨快些停，这样一来他就背对我了。我去拿吹风机了吗？真遗憾，我确定它坏了，所以我要拿来能替代它的东西，让我来想想看……烟灰缸？电视里它似乎很合适，但我不确定对我来说它是否顺手。扳手如何？我家刚好有一把用来拧开汽车轮胎螺丝的扳手，我甚至不记得为什么它会在了。哦，等等，我刚想到一个合适的替代品，我为姐姐家那个讨人厌的小男孩买了一把不错的球棒，请放心，上面没捆吓人的铁刺，没法砸扁人的脑袋。我会带着它，安安静静，一下，或者两下？抱歉我有点兴奋过头了，我并非有意砸第三下的。  
他就这么昏过去了，血渗进白色的头发里格外显眼，总是不能事事顺心，我还得趁血干到地板里之前跪下来擦干净了。这不会费多大功夫，现在来考虑下之后的事，我要把他带去哪里呢？我的卧室？不不，弄脏刚换过的床单会搞坏我的心情，我需要一个好心情。地下室是个不错的去处，它是有些缺点，水管自上周开始断断续续漏水，搞得整个地下室又湿又冷，不过总归死不了人。那里还有一大块空地被我用来摆放本打算养狗时用的铁笼，我计划着养一条很大很大的狗，项圈都已经买好了，现在倒可以让他进去，放心吧，那笼子足够塞进去一个成年男人了。  
把他拖下来真是不容易，我平时该多做些锻炼的。他的靴子，该死！如果是我就不会选这么紧还有这么多皮扣的长靴，该死该死真该死！我的指甲！我要把这双靴子丢出去，它们劈断了我的指甲还让我的手上全是泥水，它们罪有应得。然后是大腿上的绑带，他的两条腿上都有绑带，我想我需要研究一下怎么把它们扒下去，等等？它们是用来固定枪套的吗？从枪套的尺寸来看，那两把枪可不是好惹的。我感觉不太妙，爬起来翻出了用来包裹水管的胶带，应该足够结实了，我把他翻过去，总之先用胶带来把他的双手缠到背后，这样能让我安心些。好了，继续对付绑带和腰带，这些比那双鞋子友好多了，很快我就能毫无障碍地帮他脱掉裤子了，谁会喜欢穿着湿衣服？还有内裤，也要脱掉。  
这是个累人的工作，我得擦擦汗喘口气了，顺便来欣赏一下他的身体。真是让人羡慕的身材，修长又优雅，肌肉恰到好处，之前只能从皮衣中窥见打扮的胸现在完整地暴露在我的眼前，上面还有那条束带留下的勒痕，我该去帮他揉一揉还是留下更多痕迹？真是难以选择。不过我要先来帮他戴上项圈，黑色的项圈非常适合他，上面还挂着一块骨头形状的名牌，可爱极了。  
对了，他叫什么？

“阿嚏——”  
突然的喷嚏声让我抖了一下，男人捂着鼻子看了我一眼，眼神了带着歉意。我打开包拿出一块手帕递给他，他没有接。  
我收回手帕，和他靠得更近了一些，他似乎还有点害羞，我倒没什么，两个人只有一把伞，这不是该尴尬的时候。  
“车好慢。”他说。  
“是呀，这一站总是这样，再加上下雨，大概要等更久了。”  
接着是一段沉默，看来他不是会跟陌生人聊天的类型，那么就要我来主动了。  
“可以问下你的名字吗？”  
他没在看我，不知道为什么没有立刻回答，和挂在他腿上的枪套有关吗？不过没人能拒绝一个善良的陌生人，而且在他看来我应该完全无法构成威胁，所以最终他还是开了口：“但丁。”  
“非常动听。”我说。  
然而他并没有问我的名字，是因为冷漠还是害羞？说实话这让我有种挫败感，不过算了，无关紧要。  
之后要忍耐多久呢？我猜三天应该足够了，这三天里我要装作忘记地下室里有什么，尽管夜里我会辗转反侧，但这份等待是必要的。等到第三天时，那天一定是一个休息日，好让我专心去做这事。我要找到洗车的软管，把它接到水龙头上，给我最亲爱的朋友洗洗干净。  
他醒来时大概又饿又冷，缩起赤裸的身体瑟瑟发抖，可还是会对我呲出牙齿，企图把我赶走。我的同情心又泛滥起来，他瞧着多可怜，我得耐心地、充满善意地把他从笼子里拽出来，毫不在乎会不会弄脏我的白衬衫，向他张开怀抱抚摸他的背。但丁，但丁，好狗狗，乖狗狗。  
可惜他不接受我的安抚，竟然把我撞开还扑过来想咬我。我可不是那种战场上回来的老兵，或者高中球队的四分卫，这真是吓到我了，害得我擦破了手肘，要不是铁链拴着他的脚，我大概就要被好心捡回家的野狗咬死了。我很伤心，也很生气，本来我是不打算这么做的，但我决定做一个尽职的主人，首先我得让宠物听话。我从衣柜里翻出那条用来绑裤子显得太硬的皮带，用它来惩罚我的新伙伴还算合适。  
皮带被我当做鞭子抽在他身上，一下又一下，他的手臂被捆在身后无法保护自己，苍白的皮肤很快就被一道道红色的鞭痕覆盖，它们肿起来，很长时间都不会消失，可他却连一声呻吟都没有。  
这对我也不好受呀，我看到他头上的伤口又裂开了，没控制好力度的那几下抽破了皮肉溢出了血珠，我丢掉皮带跪下来抱住他，告诉他，我爱你，好爱好爱你，别再让我为难了。

一辆出租车在我们面前放慢速度，司机摇下车窗问我们要不要打车。  
“你要坐吗？”但丁问我，我摇头，他摆摆手把出租车打发走了。  
我对他的举动感到奇怪，我就不说了，为什么他也会拒绝上车？难道他不想快点摆脱这场雨吗？  
“如果你忘了带钱包，我可以借你打车的钱。”我试探性地说，他大概没想到我会说这个，表情难得有了些变化。  
“谢谢，但是不用了，我是在等人。”  
竟然是在等人，我还以为他独来独往，没有亲人也没有朋友，这叫我来了兴趣，可能有些过分热情了：“请问你是在等谁呢？”  
“一个小女孩。”他随口说道，很快就察觉到这样的回答大概会引起不必要的误会，又补充：“我的女儿。”  
“女儿？”  
他轻咳一声，没有理我。

我要气疯了，我从来不知道他还有一个女儿，那个女孩会是什么样子？金发碧眼，穿着可爱的裙子，就像一个洋娃娃，一定很讨人喜欢。可是，他怎么能呢？  
你怎么能呢？我要拽住他的头发叫他抬起头来好好接受我的质问，他看上去很虚弱，好像随时要昏睡过去，我扇了他一巴掌他才肯睁开那双坚冰一样的蓝眼睛。来和我说说你的女儿，嗯？你是上了哪条温顺的小母狗？天啊，真恶心！为什么你就是学不乖？我早该叫你做一条阉狗的！  
冷静点，冷静点，我心里不是这么想的，那只是气话。我抚平他被我抓乱的头发，亲吻他红肿的脸颊，即使他现在一副没精打采的模样也还是这么漂亮，我怎么忍心怪他？  
也许我该帮他做点什么，好叫他别再让发情的小母狗迷昏头。我把手伸向他的两腿间，他出人意料的有了反应，想把腿并拢，我没让他这么做，坚决地分开了他的膝盖，好在他也没剩什么力气反抗了。我一把握住他软着的阴茎，另一只手托住躲在后面的阴囊，缓慢而温柔地揉弄，他低着头逃避我的视线，咬紧的嘴唇竟然流露出难耐的哼声。我觉得这很新鲜，更用力地揉着，同时用指甲剐蹭顶端小小的孔，没两下哪里就流出水来，我甚至能感觉到他在我的手里硬了起来。  
你还真是经不起挑逗啊，我说着，我还不知道公狗也有发情期呢。  
哦，这听上去是不是很恶毒？我道歉，我只是为我们变得亲近了一些感到高兴而已，请把它视作一个无心的玩笑话。事实上也是我考虑不周，为了自己的安全绑住了他的手，完全忘了他没法碰自己这回事，所以才会这么容易兴奋吧？还是说他原本就是这样呢？  
算了，我可不是会揪住过去不放的讨厌鬼。我没有帮他撸到射出来，他好像很失望，虽然他把那点点软弱的情绪藏得很好。不要心急亲爱的但丁，我为你准备了很多玩具，现在是它们派上用场的时候了。  
我拿来一个大箱子，外面还扎着漂亮的缎带，我解开它，看了看里面的东西，挑出了跳蛋，它还是粉色的，多可爱！可惜但丁好像不是很中意它，他露出凶恶的眼神，明明无路可退还要向后蹭，真伤我的心。我捉住不知道想逃去哪里的但丁，把这个小可爱凑到他半硬的阴茎上，只是最轻微的震动就让他发起抖来。他抬起头看着我，好像要恳求我停下来。那双湿润了的眼睛让我心软，但为什么要停下？溺爱宠物绝不是件好事，所以我把他按在地上，用力掰开他的双腿，把跳蛋塞进了他的屁股里。  
他惊讶地张开了嘴，难道他没想过我会这么做吗？  
他还真是紧，我好不容易才让他吞下那枚小小的跳蛋。他扭动着身体抗拒异物的入侵，还踹到了我的肩膀，我深吸一口气告诉自己不要发火，同时用手指把跳蛋顶进更深的地方。突然他的身体紧绷，接着就软了下来，双腿不住地发抖，虽然他不想，但确实有更多甜腻的喘息从他的喉咙里溜了出来。我对自己感到满意，调高了跳蛋的震动频率。他几乎要惊叫了，我放开他，他立刻侧倒弓起背，牙齿打着颤想把小小的入侵者拽出去，可惜他被捆得连手指都动不了。  
我的心情又舒畅起来，差点都忘了他乱搞小母狗的事。箱子里还有很多东西，我又翻到一个假阴茎，它绝对是出色以上的尺寸，上面均匀排布了密实的小突起，这对他来说可能超出了承受范围……不过，嘿！我得狠下心来！  
我手里的东西甚至让他愿意开口央求我了，我看了一眼他的两腿间，叫人失望，明明我再没碰过，他却比刚才更硬了。他是在撒谎吗？瞧瞧他的样子，要我如何相信他是真的在拒绝呢？  
我抓住他的下巴让他张嘴，这时他又不愿意了，还把头扭开，我拍拍他的脸向他坦白，以后再责怪我是个丢三落四的主人吧，我准备了很多东西却忘了买一瓶润滑液，所以你能不能舔舔这东西？还是说我该直接把它插进你的后面？  
听到我说什么后他犹豫地分开双唇，吐出了粉色的舌头。我把他扶起来好让他更好地舔，他似乎真的不擅长这个，动作慢得像是第一次喝水的小猫。再多一点，对，含住它，不要怕不要怕，让它更深地……见鬼！这有那么难吗！我扣住他的后脑把那东西捅进他的喉咙里，他难受地呜咽起来，眼泪涌出来打湿了扫在脸上的头发，我抽出来一些，打断他急促的呼吸再次全部顶进去。  
终于这件玩具上涂满了他的口水，他倒在地上干呕，除了更多口水什么都没能吐出来。我顾不上安抚他，趁他反应过来前我把他的头按到了地上，叫他抬高屁股。我就知道他会喜欢那枚跳蛋的，他的后面都已经湿了。在自我赞赏的空隙间，我把准备好的假阴茎对准了他的屁股，在他的挣扎中撑开湿软的穴口，一口气把玩具的前端塞了进去。  
他好像被吓到了，突然就一动不动了，我抚摸着他的背一点一点推进去更多。我能感受到这对他有多难，肠肉紧紧绞住了这个大家伙，给我带来了不小的阻力，即使有肠液的润滑也没能轻松多少。放松，放松，我也不想伤到你，我轻声安抚他，没想到他却哭起来，声音就像夏天夜里那些恼人的猫叫。  
我的表情肯定不太好看，装作退让抽出了一些，紧接着猛地顶进去更多，换来了他的一声惊叫。我带着报复心理把他翻了过来，眼泪淌满了他的脸，看着又狼狈又可怜，一下就叫我又同情起他来。嘘、嘘，我会慢慢来的。作为补偿，我握住了他挺立的阴茎，一边帮他套弄一边浅浅地抽插。他仰起头，哭得更大声了，向我请求至少把跳蛋拿出去。这可不行，别想骗我，你该多和那个小东西相处相处。  
他的高潮非常突然，我还没让他完全吞下那根假阴茎他就在我的手里射了。你不觉得太快了吗？我评价道，甚至能感受到他高潮后的搏动，前后都是。我甩掉手上的精液，感觉真糟糕，在他的啜泣声中拔出后面的东西，看来这个尺寸确实让他吃不消，它把他撑得太开了，取出来之后他的穴口还是大张着，我都能看到里面翕动的肠壁。  
把跳蛋拉出来时他反应很强烈，刚刚软下来的阴茎像是又要抬起头。我蹲在他旁边看他的皮肤发了烧一样泛起病态的红色，听他粗重又没有规律的喘息，即使如此他依旧不真实的漂亮，不知道什么时候起我也乐在其中，而且现在意犹未尽。我思索着，想起另一样说不定他会喜欢的玩具。想到它之后，我跑去从冰箱里拿来那些果冻一样晶莹剔透的东西，又从箱子里把它找了出来。这是一根中空的假阴茎，尺寸没有上一根那么夸张，但它可是有很大的延展空间呀。  
不知道他为什么要用那种惊恐的眼神看我，为了方便做接下来的事，我把他一条腿架到了我的肩上，他又在胡言乱语了，含糊得我都听不懂他在说什么。虽然上一根玩具虽然没能完全进去，不过它起到了很好的扩张作用，这根很容易就让他吞了进去，还顶进了更深的地方。他不安地扭动着腰，我猜他真的没剩什么挣扎的余力了，连我都能轻易将他制伏。我取出一枚还冰凉着的，透明的卵，这倒不是真的卵，不过也有鸡蛋大小了，我把它塞进已经准备好了的假阴茎里，用助推器顶了进去。  
那枚卵顺着狭小的通道滑进了他的身体里，他不可置信地看着我，我就在他的注视下塞进去了第二枚。他一定是想咒骂我，他的表情就是这么说的，可是他没有，除了无法隐瞒的呻吟，他选择了彻底的沉默。  
每一枚卵在进入他时他都会不自觉地发抖，那些无害的东西将他撑开，碾压脆弱又敏感的地方，撩拨起的快感使他又硬了起来，可惜他本人不这么想，他又在哭，好像一个被欺负的孩子。  
来吧，来看看你做的多棒！你把六枚卵全都吞下去了。我揉着他微微隆起的腹部，真想叫他也来摸摸，它们那么清晰，挤压时就四处逃开，却没有一个想着要出来。  
一定很温暖吧，我把耳朵贴到他的肚子上，听到更多的是他的抽噎声，他已经没有眼泪可流了。这样也很不错，起码他懂得安安静静地待着了。也许我该想想办法让他一直安静，不要再吠叫，不要再乱跑。  
哦，截掉双腿怎么样？我真不喜欢被他踹到。让我想想看我需要什么，干净的锯子，热水，冰块，很多很多毛巾，还有……抗生素，不能忘记抗生素，然后还有……

雨停了，但丁伸出手，只有伞上的雨滑落下来。他把伞收拢，抖掉上面的水，绑好之后还给了我。我接过伞正要向他道谢，这时迟到多时的巴士终于到了。  
车门滑开，一个一头柔软金色卷发的小女孩从车上跳下来，三步并作两步扑进了但丁的怀里。  
“但丁！”小女孩兴奋地叫着，用脸在他的肚子上来回蹭，但丁长叹一声想把她推开，可小女孩死死抱着他不撒手。  
“帕蒂，松手，我又不会跑。”  
“哼！你上次，上上次也是这么说的！结果还不是一声不吭就不晓得跑去哪里！”  
我看着那对父女打闹，不禁露出微笑，只是我有些奇怪为什么但丁的女儿长得完全不像他。  
名叫帕蒂的小女孩很快就注意到了我的视线，她惊叫一声，松开但丁，像个小淑女一样向我问候：  
“下午好，美丽的小姐。”  
我笑笑：“下午好，帕蒂。”

——THE END——


End file.
